


The Power of Three

by B_does_the_write_thing



Series: 3x [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows to summon Rumplestiltskin, you must say his name three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the long promised, long delayed final chapter of 3x.  
>  It was written as a birthday gift to just2lookatdt over on Tumblr!  
> (so basically I only ever update this story when someone specifically asks me for birthday smut)

Rumplestiltskin was a coward. 

As Belle’s big blue eyes stared at him from the doorway, half lidded from an orgasm, which he had not only heard but had felt, he began to assess his options. 

He could freeze her, remove her memories of the last five minutes and clean up the mess he had made in the hall outside her room without her being any of the wiser. 

He could apologize, tell her he had never meant to invade her privacy and explain to her the power of his name. 

Or…

“Rumple?” Belle breathed, moving out into the hallway to take his hand before he could decide on a course of action. At the feeling of her hands clutching his, he felt a tightening in his chest, just as the smell of her release tightened a different portion of his anatomy. 

He didn’t trust his own voice but she was peering into his face, worried and with a hint of bewitching blush upon her cheeks. He shook his head wordlessly, as she pressed his hands beneath her own. 

“Oh, please,” Belle pleaded, her hair falling into her eyes. “Don’t send me away.”

He blinked at her. “Why would I do that?” 

She smiled sadly at him, the blush in her cheeks rising. “Because…because I know you don’t feel the same way about me as I do you and-“

As she stood there in the hallway outside her room, telling him the reasons why she was sorry, Rumplestiltskin simply stood there in amazement as he tried to translate what she was saying with what he knew she meant. 

He had known of her desire. He had known these long few months every time she had touched herself while thinking of him. He had convinced himself that her desire was a twisted version of loneliness, of wanting something she could not have or even just misguided interest.

“I never meant for you to find out,” she concluded breathlessly. “But I meant it when I told you I loved you, and I know you could never love me in return-“

As tears built in her eyes, he felt his own black heart stir in his chest, hope stirring beside everything he had ever told himself in the darkness. 

“But I do,” he told her, a small smile beginning to twist his lips upward. 

“Just let me stay,” Belle continued over him, not having heard him over her own confessions. “And I’ll never ask for more than your friendship-“

He furrowed his brow, trying to understand what she was going on about as she clung harder to his hands. “Belle?”

“I just want to be with you,” she finished lamely, before opening her eyes back up to find him smiling at her fondly. “Rumple?”

“I do love you,” he told her softly. “When I thought you were dead, the world stopped. I missed your laughter and your bravery, I missed the way you sneeze and your yawns-“

He watched as the blush faded away form her cheeks, hope blossoming in her eyes as she leaned forward to close the small gap between them as he continued heedlessly, recklessly forward. 

“I missed the warmth of your smile and the curve of your cheek,” he assured her, taking one hand from her grip to trace her features. “I tried to recreate the smell of your hair and the cadence of your voice. And then to find you again….I never thought I would be so lucky to simply see you before me and then to have you home…”

She was glowing, vibrating with happiness as she leaned into him. Their hands fell away as he took her firmly in his arms, the darkness in him howling only to be silenced by the feel of her forehead against his own. 

“I love you, Belle,” he swore. “You deserve more than a monster like me-“

Belle hushed him, leaning away to place her fingers against his mouth. The innocent gesture was sweet and well meaning, but as her fingers brushed against his lips, he inhaled sharply. 

Belle, too, realized what she had just done and leapt back from him, clutching her hand to her chest in embarrassed indignation. “Oh, gods,” she murmured, screwing her eyes shut as her blush increased ten fold. “I should bathe-“

In the hall of the Dark Castle, amidst the strewn fruits and pastries, Rumplestiltskin took two steps forward until he had her securely in his arms. Pushing her hair out of her face, ignoring her babbling apologies, Rumplestiltskin bent down to press a chaste kiss upon the corner of her mouth. 

Stunned silent, she gazed back at him in confusion as he bent to kiss the other corner of her mouth. “I have a confession as well,” he told her as he pressed his forehead back to hers. She didn’t say anything, simply draped her arms over his shoulders as her fingers began to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. “Names have power,” he reminded her. Belle made a small noise of agreement in the back of her throat as her eyes drifted close. “And mine is no exception.”

For a moment, she stayed still in his arms but then as if a switch had been flipped, her eyes flew open as she cried out,” Oh!”

He smiled down at her, whispering assurances as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, the underside of her chin and her ear as she whispered again, “Oh.”

“I wanted to tell you,” he told her temple as he pressed another chaste kiss there. “But I didn’t want to embarrass you.” 

“The whole time?” Belle squeaked, leaning away from his ministrations slightly. “You knew?”

“Belle-“

“And you did nothing?”

Now, it was his turn to be surprised silent. As his mouth fell open, he found Belle grinning coyly back at him as she shook her head in astonishment. “All this time,” she murmured, reaching to play with a curl at his face. “And you did nothing.”

“Belle,” he croaked, feeling his footing here began to shift underneath him. 

“No more running away,” Belle whispered as she leaned into him, fingers going to his lapel to play with the buttons on his vest. 

He shook his head; mouth going dry as his better intentions seemingly disappeared. “No,” he agreed hoarsely. 

With a shy but bold grin, she took his hands in hers, before she began to back towards her bedroom. He felt an orange pop underneath his boot, heard the squish of a jam tart and the thud of a basket being kicked out of the way. But he only had eyes for Belle.

 

He was in her bedroom. 

Belle felt a thrill in her stomach as the door swung shut behind him. How many times had she thought of this exact scenario? This moment when everything else was gone but the two of them were together?

His eyes flickered in the candlelight as he gazed back at her, taking a step towards her as she came to a stop in the middle of her room. The fireplace next to them had roared to life in her brief absence from the room, the bed had been turned down and a vase of roses had appeared. 

Belle giggled, and Rumplestiltskin stopped, looking confused. “The castle,” she hastened to explain, pointing out the changes it had made. “I think it’s trying to tell us something.”

He snorted, but his hands came back up to trace her arms, lingering at the soft skin on the underside of her wrist. “We don’t have to,” he assured her, voice pitched low. 

Belle’s heart sped up a bit, her stomach tingling as her still damp undergarments rubbed her slightly swollen sex. Before her, the master of the castle, her beloved Rumple seemed frozen in place, content to simply hold her hands. Belle wanted more. 

“Have you ever?” She asked tentatively, nudging his fingers with the heel of her hand until he raised one to his mouth in a tender courtier’s kiss. 

“Yes,” he said frankly, letting her hand fall to his shoulder as his fingers buried themselves into her hair. 

Belle didn’t let herself feel disappointment; she knew a centuries old sorcerer probably had a past. However, she did feel a tinge of self-doubt. “I’ve never-“ she began but stopped, trying to clarify. “With someone else, I mean.”

She swore she saw a predatory smile before he leaned in to embrace her, lips brushing the shell of her ear as his hands fell down her spine, splaying across the small of her back. Belle lifted her own hands, to his hips and felt the muscles tense beneath her. Curious, she trailed them down until he growled low in her ear. 

“Careful,” he warned her. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this.”

Belle felt an answering tightening in her own frame as he began to worry at her ear, nibbling and murmuring her name as she quivered beneath him. Warmth flowed through her veins, desire burning in a strange and alarming intensity at his proximity. “Rumple,” she finally managed as she clung to his hips to keep herself upright. “I don’t know –“

She trailed off lamely, her voice breathy and almost alien to her ears. Her fingers tightened on his belt, fingernails scratching helplessly at the leather breeches as he worried a tender spot just under her pulse point. 

As his hands moved slowly back up her frame, ghosting across her ribs as if memorizing them, Belle shivered, pressing herself closer against him until she could feel the hardness of him against her thighs. 

Biting her lip, Belle urged her own hips forward slightly, enjoying the sensation of him pressed against her own sex through their layers of clothing. Rumple on the other hand, exhaled sharply as his hands faltered for a moment.

Emboldened by this reaction, Belle let her head fall to his shoulder. She wanted to taste him, to kiss him and feel the magic between them but she also didn’t dare break this truce between them. If he stopped touching her now-

Repeating the snap of her hips against his did not lead to the same sharp moan, instead, he stilled her hips against his before he thrust his hips forward expertly. Belle staggered against him as he hit the still swollen spot over her sex, causing her to moan into his shoulder, her fingers clenching the stiff fabric. 

She felt him chuckle, his chest rumbling as he repeated the gesture. Belle, lost in the feel of him rough and hard against her, was unable to keep her enjoyment silent and murmured his name against his shoulder encouragingly. 

His hands strayed from her hips to begin to toy with the lacings on the back of her dress. Belle murmured her disappointment at this development, squirming her hips over his to try and replicate the sensation. Her clumsy movement earned her another chuckle, “Patience, sweetheart.”

As the bindings of her dress loosened, Belle burrowed into his chest, inhaling the wild, heady smell of him. As her dress gaped open in the back, his clawed hand traced the length of her spine through her chemise. His touch became firmer as she moaned, pressing backwards now, arching her back. 

He didn’t laugh, but he spun her around as if she was a doll. Before she could balance herself, he had pressed along him front to back, his head buried in her neck as he inhaled her. 

Belle could barely think straight at this new sensation. His hands were on her hips again, sinking deep into her flesh as he began to kiss his way down her neck, the dress slipping off her shoulders as he worked. Belle felt her knees weaken, bending forward as her hips slanted to fit more securely against his. 

He mumbled something into her shoulder as one of his hands rose up to her chest, holding her firmly upright as he pressed himself against her firmly. His hips twisted into her backside, as if trying to find purchase against her curves.

As his hand rose until it cupped her neck, Belle leaned back into him. He took her weight happily, making a humming noise as he moved to the other side of her neck. His lips suckled the sensitive spot that he had already discovered and Belle giggled at the slight tickling sensation, bending forward instinctively as she ducked her head.

Rumplestiltskin groaned as she pressed her rear inadvertently against him and his hand fell down to her breast where it clutched through her chemise. Her dress had somehow made it to her elbows and Belle squeaked at the sensation of him cupping her through the thin fabric. 

“That feels amazing,” Belle managed through the hazy sensation of his fingers massaging her small breast. “Oh, gods, Rumple-“

Slumping back against him, Belle let the feeling of him surrounding her wash over her. His other hand rose up to undo the small bow at her sternum, letting the chemise gape open to expose her small breasts to the night air. Belle hissed slightly at this sensation, wiggling against him as her hands tightened at her sides. 

His hand dipped down until both of her breasts were cupped firmly in his grip, massaging and rolling them gently as his index finger idly tapped her nipple, tracing around and over it.

“Rumple,” Belle groaned, sinking her head back to his shoulder. He murmured her name in return, and Belle opened her eyes to find his eyes fixed on his hands toying with her breasts. His eyes were narrowed, lips parted as he lifted them upwards fingers clasping them before letting them fall back. 

Belle’s skin felt too tight, as if it had grown three times in the moments standing before the fireplace. Her dress had slipped down to her waist and her chemise tickled as it began to slip off her shoulders. The burning of want was driving her mad, but he held her flush against him and she didn’t dare move in case he ceased his divine exploration.

“Rumple,” she repeated desperately, pushing her chest out. His fingers began to pluck and squeeze at her nipples, producing a more distinct burst of pleasure than her own stumbling fingers had ever been able to produce. “I want you,” she told him, barely conscious of his own groan through the pounding in her ears. “I want-“

Abandoning his teasing of her breasts, his hands dropped down to her hips where he pushed her dress to her feet. Her chemise still hung half off her and he growled as he began to pluck at it, trying to get it off her. “Hold on,” she giggled, catching sight of his frustrated face when she twisted her face to his. In a fluid motion, she took the fabric in hand and wrenched it over her head. 

As Belle’s hair floated back down over her shoulders, she caught sight of Rumple’s stunned face. She looked at him, a quizzical smile on her face before she understood. She glanced down to find herself truly, wholly naked before him. “Oh,” she said to herself, her hands twitching to cover herself as self-awareness started to override the need in her veins. 

“You’re beautiful,” he rasped, his delicate hands reaching back up until he could trace the side of her ribs, following her curves down until his hands reached the curve of her backside. “Belle, I-“

“Your turn,” Belle interrupted, tugging his vest off his shoulders as she pressed her own needy kiss to the curve of his jaw. “I want to see you.”

“Not much to look at,” he quipped and Belle pulled back with a frown. 

“Don’t do that,” she told him, crossing her arms under her naked chest. She saw his eyes falter down there but they wrenched themselves back to hers when she stomped her foot slightly. “Rumple, please. You have to know how much I love you, just the way you are…”

Belle gazed at him, trying to convey the truth of her desire for him, her love for him, her need for him. Rumplestiltskin did not believe in words, she knew, but if she could make him understand with a look or a touch…

He opened his mouth to reply but she pressed forward, using her momentum to push his vest off his shoulders and down his back. As she busied herself with the buttons on his shirt, she furrowed her brow in concentration, ignoring the butterfly caresses of his own hands against her bare back. 

“Belle,” he chucked as she growled at a particularly stubborn button. “Allow me.”

With a wave of his hand, he was gloriously naked before her. Belle made a shocked noise, batting his chest as she glared up at him. “I wanted to do that,” she told him peevishly. “I’ve been thinking about undressing you since-“

Realizing what she was saying, Belle fell silent, trying to suppress the laughter, as he looked down at her in pleasant surprise. “Do tell,” he implored with only a hint of a smirk. 

“Not now, I won’t,” Belle whispered mischievously. “No more magic.”

“But-“

“I mean it,” Belle said over him. “Not the first time.”

 

He opened his mouth to argue but Belle grew distracted as she began to trace her own hands curiously across the planes of his chest. His nipples, small and hard were hairless. In fact his entire body was hairless and Belle glanced down at her nakedness, noticing the patch of curls at her sex.

He understood her question, his hand taking hold of himself and beginning to softly stoke his hardness as he gazed at her. Belle followed his motions, tongue coming out to lick her lips instinctively. 

“Gods,” he murmured, gripping himself harder and twisting his wrist. “Belle, are you sure-“

Grapping him over his own hand, Belle caught his eyes, following the motion of his own hand with hers until he was panting heavily. “Yes,” she told him, once she was sure he could barely think straight if his closed eyes were any indication. “I’m sure.”

His free hand came forward, barely touching her own sex but twisting through the curls at her center. She felt herself part for him, folds wet and sticky with her own desire as her thighs trembled beneath her. 

“The bed,” he whispered to her, fingers still gliding along her wetness. Belle nodded absently, leaning into his touch as his hand and hers fell away from his hardness. 

When neither of them moved, he bent down to her ear. “Walk backwards,” he instructed her. She took a shaky step back, and he followed her. His hand rewarding her by twisting ever so slightly higher, brushing against the thrumming spot just over her sex.

“Gods,” she whispered as her knees hit the back of the bed. “Don’t stop that. Keep doing that-“

“Up,” he said softly, pressing his heel into her as she ground down against him. She hopped up on the bed, wiggling backwards as he knelt over her, clambering up to join her. Kneeling beside her, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her breast, laving the nipple with his tongue in a clockwise motion as his hand followed suit on her clit.

“Oh,” Belle cried out, toes tensing and arching as her body began to tighten at the ministrations. He pressed closer to her, his warmth and his smell as sensual as his touch. Belle murmured and arched against him as he sped up his movements. “Rumple-“

“Say my name,” he urged her, his hips pressing against the side of her thigh. “I want to feel what you’re feeling, sweetheart.”

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle panted, not understanding what he meant but desperate for him to continue. “Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin!”

And with the crescendo of his moan in her ear, his lips on her breast and his finger buried in her sex, Belle felt her entire body tighten and spasm before it broke apart in wave after wave of bone melting, toe curling pleasure. 

She felt wetness against her thigh and her name panted in her ear as she slowly began to come down from her high. When she managed to crack her eyes open, she found him lying beside her, his golden skin dewy with perspiration as her slowly traced patterns on her stomach.

“Rumple?” She mumbled happily, reaching down to secure his hand in hers. 

“Was it good, sweetheart?” He asked her, ducking down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

She nodded happily, burrowing her face into his shoulder as he lifted his arm to fit her more securely against him. She felt the brush of magic disappear the evidence of her release from her thighs. The wetness against her hip also disappeared and she looked down curiously to see him softening against her. 

“Oh,” she said slightly disappointed, peering up at him. “I thought-“

“Next time,” he chuckled, pressing another kiss to her sweat soaked temple. 

“Hmm,” she murmured happily, burrowing closer to him as her arm draped over his chest. After a moment of contention, she felt his breathing began to even out and she couldn’t help herself as she asked,” When will that be exactly?”

The Dark Castle had not heard laughter often in it’s existence. But as the moon rose overhead, the sound of it’s master’s blissful, happy and content laughter burst from his lady's room in the east wing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, no beta so let me know if you saw any glaring errors so I can fix.


End file.
